The Angel Land Chronicles
by xFlavourChan
Summary: [ACTIVE] A long time ago this story began, a tale that started when the banished Goddess of Dark, Medusa, took revenge upon her sister, Palutena, Goddess of Light. With a swift attack and little mercy, the heavens were conquered and the Light Goddess was locked away in her own temple...
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

A long time ago this story began, a tale that started when the banished Goddess of Dark, Medusa, took revenge upon her sister, Palutena, Goddess of Light. With a swift attack and little mercy, the heavens were conquered and the Light Goddess was locked away in her own temple. Where many failed against the powerful Goddess, a young flightless angel succeeded. The boy traversed the depths of hell and found his way back to the heavens, collecting the only treasure that would slay the vengeful Goddess along the way, and brought peace back to the world.

And this was the beginning of the Angel Land Story.

A quarter century passed without incident. Mankind and the divine beings lived in a peaceful state without much worry. It was not to last as Medusa rose again, declaring war on her sister and promising revenge. Once again, Palutena's champion, the flightless angel, was called upon to deal with the threat. Along the way he met allies and enemies, and his dark side was born from the tainted Mirror of Truth. When he at last recollected the three sacred treasures, Medusa was felled once again.

Yet it was not the end of the Angel Land Story.

The true Lord of the Underworld, Hades, revealed himself to be the true mastermind behind the uprising, and put himself back in charge of his army to continue the attack. More friends and foes were made, and the angel's dark reflection came to his aide many more times before the final battle. With the power of three Goddesses and his strong will for justice, the great and mighty King of the Underworld fell as well to the flightless angel.

But is this truly the conclusion of the Angel Land Story?

-_From the Skyworld Archives, "Light Myth: The Angel Land Story"_


	2. Chapter I, Act I

**Chapter I, Act I  
****- Two Sides -**

At first glance, you see two of the same face. It is only when you look closer you begin to see the differences.

On one side, you have brown hair and blue eyes. His toga and wings are white, accented with red. He sees the world in black and white, a truly innocent soul. He is loyal to no one but his Goddess.

On the other side, you have black hair and red eyes. His toga and wings are black, accented with violet. He sees the world in shades of gray, a truly troubled soul. He is loyal to no one but himself.

They are truly two different sides.


	3. Chapter I, Act I, Scene I

**Chapter I, Act I, Scene I  
****- Pit, Light Team Dressing Room -**

"Okay team, listen up!" I announce to my preparing three person team. I gain their attention as they finish struggling with the silver-white armor, identifying us as the light team for the match. When all three pairs of eyes are on me, I suck in a deep breath as I choose my next words carefully.

"Today's match is very important, so do your best out there!"

I need to say more, I know the opponents today, more specifically their leader. It's not like I plan to lose, or even expect it.

Still...

"But, win or lose, I'm proud to call you my team."

I see shocked faces from the boys, while the only female of my team calls me out on my words.

"'Win or lose', captain? Are you implying that - for the first time in years - that we could lose the championship?"

Caught! Quickly, quickly... "I'm not implying anything!"

"Yes, you are. In the ten minus four years that I've been fighting for this team, you've never said anything along the lines of 'win or lose'." She gave an evil smirk. "Has your confidence disappeared, oh mighty captain?"

I can feel my face burning; no doubt I am redder than a tomato. "O-of course not!" I manage to stutter, "Just being a good captain, that's all..."

"Yeah, suuure you are," the taller teenaged boy butts in with sarcasm dripping from each word leaving his mouth.

What is this, 'Everybody Pick on Pit Day?'

"That dark angel on Lady Viridi's team," the shorter boy interrupts, hand on his chin in thought, "He's your brother, right?"

Pittoo…

To make it simple, Pittoo is my dark side born from the Mirror of Truth. Although he was originally my enemy, fighting beside him to save Lady Palutena, and then saving him from the Chaos Kin, and them him saving me a few times after that (and maybe a few times before that, too), I don't think of him like that anymore. He's his own person, but he's still a part of me too.

"Yeah, I guess you could call him that," I accidentally mutter out loud.


	4. Chapter I, Act I, Scene II

**Chapter I, Act I, Scene II  
- Dark Pit, Dark Team Dressing Room -**

I sit against the wall, 'my team' chatting away about their upcoming victory and discussing the benefits of having an angel like me lead them.

Honestly, I don't care about them. The only reason I lead this team is because I have no choice.

After saving _his_ life, I lost the ability to fly on my own, and now I have to answer to that brat - 'Miss Viridi'. Although it's a pain to have to listen to her and follow her orders, I can't help but think I made a good decision, and that losing my flight was a small sacrifice.

... I'm getting soft.

I sigh and look over my weapon for the match - it's a simple bow, with sharpened silver edges and blue detailing, and it splits into two smaller blades. I can't remember where I found it, but I do remember that it fit perfectly in my hands. It still does.

It's been a while since I last battled with Pit, but he better be prepared to lose, because I'm gonna wipe the floor with him today.


	5. Chapter I, Act II

**Chapter I, Act II  
- Light vs Dark -**

A game of the Gods, where teams of fighters face one another in battle to prove their superiority. When a fighter can no longer fight, he is removed from battle to be replaced by the team's leader, who is superior in strength to all. When the leader can no longer fight, the victor is declared.

Although the matches are fierce, there is no ill will against one another. The warrior who lands the finishing blow will always help the leader back onto his feet, reminding all that it is simply a game in good fun.

Now, let the battle commence.


	6. Chapter I, Act II, Scene I

**Chapter I, Act II, Scene I  
****- Dark Pit, Reflection Pool -**

_3... 2... 1... 0._

The Dark Team scatters as the Light Team sends the first attack in the form of a Mega Laser. It's a typical opening move, although its constant overuse has caused it to be rendered ineffective.

In the pool I can watch the entire arena with a bird's eye view, but I prefer to focus on one fighter in particular. Armed with a black club, he makes his way towards the outer edge of the arena, where rails allow quick and easy access to other sectors. Following him is a Light Team fighter using a Twinbellows cannon, and the two exchange blows before the black club user makes it to the rails. While riding the rails he sends a charged attack in the form of a cannon ball, which knocks over a Light Team fighter going head-to-head with another Dark Team fighter.

I watch him depart from the rails and begin a relentless assault against another Light Team fighter, this one using Fairy orbitars. Orbitars are weapons that don't weigh down their user, instead floating over the shoulders of the wielder. Their attack is low, but their charge time is near instant. I'm confused my fighter's choice of target, but I remember that Phosphora and Viridi had nothing but praise for him.

_"He's a master with his weapons, no doubt about that."_

_"He's a smart fighter too; he doesn't go in unless he knows he'll win."_

I guess I have to trust the fighter.


	7. Chapter I, Act II, Scene II

**Chapter I, Act II, Scene II  
- Pit, Reflection Pool -**

The battle isn't going well for the Light Team.

All three fighters are on their last legs. The Dark Team is being relentless in their attacks, especially that black club wielder... Clubs are weapons that slow one down big time, have bad range and are usually uncooperative to swing, yet he was keeping up with one of my fighters using fairy orbitars. Maybe he's spamming a lightweight power...

My fighter keeps firing blast after blast of charged energy as he ran away backwards, but clubs are best known for their ability to _literally brush off attacks_.

This is getting painful to watch.

The end comes swiftly, but not painlessly as my fighter ends up tripping over his own two feet in exhaustion. I refuse to watch the final blow, instead grabbing my blade and preparing myself to go in.


	8. Chapter I, Act II, Scene III

**Chapter I, Act II, Scene III  
- Dark Pit, Reflection Pool -**

I should trust that club fighter more often. He tag teamed with the sniper to take out that Light fighter. Very impressive. Now Pit's out... What is he doing?

He seems to be focusing on one of my fighters, a bowl arm user who's back is turned towards him. Is he going to..?

No, he wouldn't, would he..?

...

I have to say, I'm shocked. Taking out one of my fighters from behind with an explosive flame power... I figured you would be one to fight face to face.

Either way, I'm up and ready to go.

Get ready to lose, Pit-stain.


	9. Chapter I, Act II, Scene IV

**Chapter I, Act II, Scene IV  
- Dark Team's Sniper, Rail Temple -**

I can see him in the crosshairs, the light angel. He looks a lot like our team leader: same face, same hairstyle, same outfit too. Are they twins or something?

Gah, focus.

He still hasn't seen me - good. I can still take him out. I tighten my grip on the trigger...

"Argh!" I yell out as all the wind is knocked out of me from behind. I turn around and come face-to-face with a Light Team fighter using a Twinbellows cannon.

"You lousy cheap!" He begins to shout, "Leave him alone! The battle's between the angels now!"

"Who says you're the one who makes the rules?" I shout back, charging forwards with my insight staff, spearhead aimed right at his chest. "I'm here to win!"


	10. Chapter I, Act III

**Chapter I, Act III  
- One Coin -**

At first glance, you see two of the same face. It is only when you look closer you begin to see the similarities.

They are both handsome young men with a childish face matching their pure souls. They both share strength of mind, strength of body, and strength of soul. They both share a wish to fly on their own.

They are truly one coin.


	11. Chapter I, Act III, Scene I

**Chapter I, Act III, Scene I  
- Pit, Rail Temple -**

There you are, right across the arena from me, I can see you looking right at me - your red eyes meet my blue ones for a moment.

_I know the perfect place to fight this out, so follow me, okay?_

I turn around and start heading towards the one rail station that I know will lead to the center island, where we can battle it out alone. Along the way you begin to fire arrows at me, which I return by firing shots from my blade. Neither of us are hitting each other. When I reach the rail station I hit the rails right away, heading towards the floating center island where we can finish our battle. You follow me, still firing arrow after arrow in hopes of hitting me. I counter again with my own shots to cancel out your shots.

When I land on the island I keep distance between us, waiting for my blade to charge while dodging your continuous fire. You hold your fire for a moment, and I see it as a chance. My blade finishes charging, and I take aim. As soon as I release the charge I notice that you did the same thing. I don't have enough time to react as I'm hit in the chest by your own charged shot.

_This isn't going anywhere fast. Let's finish this, face-to-face._

I watch you shake off the blow like it was nothing, and twist your bow at the center, turning it into two smaller blades. I respond, gripping my blade as a blue glow forms the edge.

_We've fought before, but as enemies. I'm not your enemy anymore. Let's fight this out as rivals instead._

I lunge at you, and you follow suit. I know that if we simply exchange blows, the battle will take forever. I've gotten stronger since I defeated Hades, and I've gotten a few new moves in my arsenal as well.

_I've gotten stronger, and I'm going to prove it to you today._

I decide to use that move. When I know that I'm close enough I jump high in the air, and hold my blade over my head with two hands. You respond by holding both your blades in a defensive measure. I'm ready to strike down...

... But something stops me.


	12. Chapter I, Act III, Scene II

**Chapter I, Act III, Scene II  
- Dark Pit, Rail Temple -**

What just happened? One moment I'm defending myself from that new move Pit pulled out of nowhere, and the next my head is pounding and I'm not seeing straight.

I decide to take a look around me to figure it all out. There's something standing where the island once was, a fireball trying to take the shape of some sort of monster. All the fighters are working together to take the thing out, but I can't see Pit anywhere.

Well, I guess that leaves me to take it out.

All I can see is the beast's backside, and I need to get around to the front to do any real damage. I can't get around it because of the fissure running down the arena, so I'll have to go under it.

I quickly reconnect the blades in my hands to form a bow again and take off. I'm almost under it when something digs deep into my upper left arm. I slash at whatever it is and then the full force of whatever bit me sinks in.

First I can't feel my arm, and then it starts to burn, and then it spreads.

My head hurts, and I can't see straight.

Get it off!

Can't think.

Black.

Dark.

Silence.


	13. Chapter I, Act III, Scene III

**Chapter I, Act III, Scene III  
- Pit, Rail Temple -**

One moment I'm fighting Pittoo, the next moment I'm fighting a monster, and the next moment I'm fighting off weakness. I feel like my body's about to give out on me any moment. I can't be weak because the fighters can't take down the beast by themselves, and Pittoo...

...

...

_That thing got Pittoo..!_

Adrenaline sinks in, but it's not enough for me to fight the monster full out. Instead I'll take a smarter approach and take it out with a single shot. I need to wait for my chance.

Fighters continue to hack, slash, and blast away as I wait for the right moment. It comes quickly when the Dark Team fighter wielding a black club manages to take out the monster's leg, leaving me with a clear shot of its head. I quickly fire a charged shot with goes through cleanly and extinguishes the beast. Nothing is left behind except ashes and burn marks.

I'm exhausted, so I drop my blade. I manage to stay up for only a few seconds longer before I follow my blade to the ground as well.

_I thought you were stronger than that, Pittoo._

The world is starting to blur together. I hear noises getting louder, shapes getting bigger, but the weakness I feel is taking over.

_No you, no me._


	14. Chapter I, Act III, Scene IV

**Chapter I, Act III, Scene IV  
- Dark Pit, ? -**

Where am I? It's so dark and cold and lifeless...

...

...

... Am I dead?

No, not yet.

There's a voice... A sweet, gentle voice...

_"You're going to be okay."_

I feel warmth on my face, a soft touch, before I lose consciousness.


	15. Chapter II, Act I

**Chapter II, Act I  
- The Dreamscape -**

Your dreams are affected by what you have experienced, whether from this life or a previous one. What you see in the Dreamscape was shaped and molded by what you have seen, heard, touched, smelt, and tasted. There is no such thing as "I have never experienced that" within the Dreamscape.

_- From the Skyworld Library, "A Study of Dreams and the Dreamscape" by Archangel Avalon_


	16. Chapter II, Act I, Scene I

**Chapter II, Act I, Scene I  
- Dark Pit, ? -**

I find myself walking around a small town. It seems to be abandoned - the streets are bare and there's no one around, yet I hear music and laughing coming from somewhere. I haven't found it.

I wander aimlessly from street to street, not knowing where I'm going, but something leads me to the sounds as they get closer and louder. It's not too long before I find the town square, decorated with colorful banners and filled with humans.

_Summer festivals..._

Around the edges of the square are various vendors selling goods, ranging from little trinkets to treats to furniture. There's a sickly sweet smell coming from a nearby vendor - it smells like... Apple pie? No, it's too sweet to be that.

_Candied apples..._

From the distance comes a rumble, and people scramble to clear the streets. I look up only to see a gray sky and rain pouring down. I stand there and let the rain soak me. A few rumbles sound and a flash of lightning strikes, but I'm not fazed by it. Maybe it's because I've worked with Phosphora too many times, or something else, but storms don't scare me like they used to.

I finally have enough when the wind starts to blow, sending a chill through me. I take shelter under an abandoned vendor tent and continue to watch the rain fall, trying to remember this town. It's in my memory, but from where? Maybe it's one of _his_ memories...

I look up again - the rain is dying down and the sun is beginning to peak through the clouds behind me. What is left behind from the storm is a arch of different colors on a gray backdrop.

_The rainbow embracing a rainy sky..._


	17. Chapter II, Act I, Scene II

**Chapter II, Act I, Scene II  
- Pit, ? -**

The Dreamscape is dark today. I'm alone with nothing and nobody around. A long time ago I would have hated this, but not now. Now I find an odd peace with it, because I can vent alone, no one around to hear, no one around to question.

And of course it's too good to last. The darkness is quickly being replaced by stone walls and flooring. Light fighters begin to appear, three in total. And then there's 'me'.

"That dark angel on Lady Viridi's team," the shortest fighter says, hand on his chin in thought, "He's your brother, right?"

'I' also put my chin in my hand in thought. "Yeah, I guess you could call him that."

This dream has quickly turned into a remembrance. Calling Pittoo my brother was definitely a big moment for me, but why is it reminding me when I experienced it not too long ago?

Unless...

Is Pittoo here?


	18. Chapter II, Act II

**Chapter II, Act II  
- The Remembrance -**

The most unique type of dream that one may experience is a Remembrance. These special dreams are triggered by events that mimic a previous event experienced, and occur only during the deepest of sleeps. During a Remembrance one cannot be disturbed, because Remembrances drag the conscious deep into the soul, therefore making it impossible to wake one experiencing a Remembrance. Remembrances range from an event that could have happened within the last year, to an event that took place during one's first incarnation. Another point that makes Remembrances unique is that the event experienced during a Remembrance had a severe emotional impact on the dreamer, from first love to lost family and more.

_- From the Skyworld Library, "A Study of Dreams and the Dreamscape" by Archangel Avalon_


End file.
